Waiting For A Girl Like You
by Gwen McLeod
Summary: I suck at these. Trying to get the girl, maybe?


This is great. No Limburger trying to kill us, everybody's safe and healthy and I actually managed to get out of the scoreboard without any razzing. Thought the biker as his cycle sped through the late night, deserted streets. He and his bros had just blown Limburger's tower to the far reaches of the universe, again, so everybody had gone their own way to wind down. His bros were watching a game on T.V. and Charley was at the garage doing whatever. Ummm, Charley. Now there's a lady worth thinkin' about. And he had too, since the first time he saw her over a year ago. Now the thinking had turned into fantasies and those had turned into a deep and permanent need that was slowly driving him crazy. The rider shook his head to clear away the 'if onlys' and decided to pull over for a second to get his bearings. He shut down, took off his helmet and realized that he was sitting in front of the new club that had opened a few blocks from the Last Chance.  
  
"Huh. Assassin's Joke. Instresting name," he muttered aloud as he climbed off the bike and sauntered in.  
  
Hey, friend. Welcome to AJ, the cover charge is either a song or a comedy skit," said the stocky little blonde bouncer guarding the door.  
  
The Martian turned from his scan of the half full club and replied, "You're kidding, right?"  
  
"Nope. My suggestion, sing," The bouncer replied. "You can even go up right now," he continued with a sly grin as he handed over the song list. The biker grumbled to himself for a minute or two and then pointed out the song he was going to perform.  
  
"Hmmm. Nice choice, especially with your voice. Let me guess, there's a lady you're trying to win," the bouncer commented as he led the way to the stage.  
  
"Nah. She doesn't think of us that way. And no lights, we don't need to shock these good folks." Even though you seem to be handling it well. The reluctant singer finished in his head as he found his mark. As the music started his voice purred out from a sea of black, "For the lady's pleasure."  
  
WAITING FOR A GIRL LIKE YOU  
  
So long, I've been looking too hard; I've been waiting too long  
  
Sometimes I don't know what I will find; I only know it's a matter of  
  
Time  
  
When you love someone, when you love someone  
  
It feels so right, so warm and true; I need to know if you feel it too  
  
Maybe I'm wrong, won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong  
  
This heart of mine has been hurt before, this time I wanna be sure  
  
I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life  
  
I've been waiting for a girl like you, your loving will survive  
  
I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive  
  
Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life  
  
You're so good; when we make love it's understood  
  
It's more than a touch or a word can say  
  
Only in dreams could it be this way  
  
When you love someone, yeah, really love someone  
  
Now I know it's right, from the moment I wake up till deep in the night  
  
There's nowhere on earth that I'd rather be than holding you tenderly  
  
I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life  
  
I've been waiting for a girl like you, your loving will survive  
  
I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive  
  
Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life  
  
I've been waiting, waiting for you, ooh, I've been waiting  
  
I've been waiting  
  
(I've been waiting for a girl like you, I've been waiting)  
  
Won't you come into my life?  
  
As the echo of the fine note died away the performer opened his eyes to thunderous applause. Even though the stage lights were down he threw out a quick, she grin and a quite thank you. He put the mike back up and made a quick exit for the door, not really believing he had done that, when the bouncer caught up with him.  
  
"Hey, friend, wait a sec," he called as he stopped the escapee at the door. "Here, this is for you. It's S.O.P.," he continues as he handed over a video tape.  
  
"Thanks, citizen. What is it?" The slightly curious mouse queried.  
  
"It's a tape of your performance. You can give it to your lady or something," the bouncer explained with a wink and a smirk.  
  
A mischievous gleam crept into the biker's eyes, "You know, I just might do that. Thanks again, citizen," with that the mysterious mouse disappeared out the door and into the night.  
  
He stopped at his bike, put on his helmet and roared away down the street toward Last Chance. As he neared Charley's he slowed up and stopped. He took out the tape and stared at it then at Charley's window, arguing with himself. With a fatalistic shrug he took the tape, climbed the fire escape and, after making sure she wasn't in there, crept in and left the tape on her pillow. After staring around the room for a second or three he slipped back out and headed for home.  
  
There, you blasted mouse. She has the tape and nobody knows which one you are.  
  
(purr) Thanks, beautiful.  
  
You know I'm goin' to get fried for this, right?  
  
(snicker) Then I'll just have to make it up to you.  
  
Promises, promises. Get outta her, Brat, 'fore you cause any more trouble.  
  
(laugh) *click* 


End file.
